The Daughter of Memory and Time
by SaraChan1225
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Grover are asked to go on a quest by the Oracle. It entails a lost script that needs to be found before certain enemies claim it. The thing is not a whole lot of people know about it except for Sarra O'Malley, daughter of Mnemosyne, the goddess of memory. Note: It's going to start with those three, then go into Sarra's POV. Warning: Language, sexual content. R:M


The Daughter of Memory and Time

Main Characters: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover, OC-Sarra O'Malley

Plot: Percy, Annabeth and Grover are asked to go on a quest by the Oracle. It entails a lost script that needs to be found before certain enemies claim it. The thing is not a whole lot of people know about it except for Sarra O'Malley, daughter of Mnemosyne, the goddess of memory. It's going to start with those three, then go into Sarra's POV.

Camp Half-Blood was as cheery as ever. It was late and everyone was eating at the Dining Pavilion. Dionysus and Chiron were seated at the head table, talking quietly and the demigods were seated haphazardly around on assigned picnic tables for each cabin. The general chatter and laughter was a welcome thing after a long day of training. Some retired early after eating and only a select few were still sitting and finishing up.

Chiron slowly got up and tapped a knife against his glass of wine and said, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover. When you are finished, I would like to see you on the Big House porch steps please." The three nodded their heads and quickly finished up, got up and after disposing their cutlery and plates, they walked up to the house, not saying a word, for there was nothing to say, they knew something was up and they will wait for Chiron to inform them of what's going on. As soon as they got to the house, they climbed up the two porch steps and sat down and waited for Chiron to finish eating.

They didn't have to wait long for the centaur. The centaur walked up to them and stopped a few feet from the steps. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts, and then said, "The Oracle has spoken to me and said that you three are going on a quest to find a lost script. She didn't go into much detail about it, but, the location of it is close to the border between Minnesota and South Dakota. She said your best bet would be to try Minnesota first and see what you can find. I don't know how long it will take to search for this, but hopefully it will not take longer than a month at most."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and with eye contact alone they knew they were going to take this quest no matter what. Grover was nervously chewing on an aluminum can but nodded that he would go also.

"There is one more thing, you will also have another member in your quest. She is a demigod, same as you. She is the daughter of Mnemosyne, goddess of memory and time. She doesn't get many visitors but I would be careful and keep my guard up when approaching her house. Just watch yourselves around her, she can have quite the temper."

"Are you serious Chiron? A Titan's daughter lives here? Are you sure she can be trusted?" Annabeth asks.

Chiron, guessing that Annabeth and possibly the boys would be suspicious of the Titan's daughter, answers "Yes, I am serious. Yes, she does live here, same as any demigod does, except she stays here all year round, guarding the place when all the campers are gone for school and such. She doesn't bear any hostility towards us or any demigod, well, like I said, who doesn't upset her. So, yes, Annabeth, she definitely can be trusted." All three young adults seemed to relax after what Chiron said.

"Now then, should we go and meet her?"

All three nodded and with that, Chiron led them from the steps of the Big House, past the forge and the armory, after walking a little bit more, they came upon the woods closest to the camp. Gesturing for them to follow, Chiron led them almost a good way into the woods before stopping. Behind a couple of trees, and very well hidden too, was a small cabin. No one seemed to be around. The three demigods and centaur slowly walked up to the cabin, while doing that, one of them must have tripped a wire or something because a bell started going off.

"What the hell? Where did that bell come from?"

Everyone was looking around and had their weapons out. They heard running footsteps coming towards them.

Running, running, running could be heard and some loud pig noises too. Suddenly, a young woman burst through the brush, looking behind her every so often as if she was being followed. A few seconds later a huge boar came through what was left of the poor bush. Percy and the others watched in amazement as the young woman turned around, without any fear whatsoever, and with deadly accuracy, threw a throwing knife at the huge boar, hitting it between the eyes.

The boar tripped over its feet and slid a couple of inches away from the woman. Quickly, she slit its throat without any sort of disgust on her face. Looking over and spotting them, she smiled at them kindly and said "It's dead people, you can put your weapons away now. I wanted it to follow me."

"Sarra, it's been awhile. How have you been?" Chiron said casually, not grossed out by the throat slitting while the golden trio were looking a little green around the edges and maybe Chiron was wrong about her having a bad temper. Wiping off her blade on her jeans, and putting it back on the holster around her waist, Sarra grinned.

"Well enough, Chiron, yourself?"

"Wonderful."

Sarra, sensing this was not just a social visit from the slightly serious look on Chiron's face, said "Go into the cabin and wait a moment while I cut this up. I will be in there shortly."

Nodding, Chiron gestured for the three to follow him into the cabin. As they walked into her cabin, she wondered what in the world was going on.

Making quick work out of the years of practice, she had the meat all cut up. Putting it into a barrel and salting it and putting it in the little larder she had out behind her cabin. Locking it up tight to make sure no animals got into her food storage, she made her way to the back door of her home. Opening the door, was a small kitchen and, with a table with four chairs and stovetop oven, sink, dishwasher, small refrigerator and a few cupboards for her food and eating utensils. Closing the door and making her way to the sink to rid her hands of the boar blood. After washing and drying her hands on a towel. She made her way through another door, passing the bathroom (standard one with toilet, sink, shower and her personal things) into the living room and bedroom.

Neat and tidy, half of the room was her relaxing area. A small red recliner chair and side table with some fresh flowers on it. A 72' Plasma TV stood on a table with her huge movie collection all around it. Hey, she was proud of it. To complete her living room, she had a small heater pushed against the wall for the colder months and a small red sofa that matched her recliner and had a bunch of blankets folded up on it. The other half of the room had a wrought iron bed with little flowers on it and a mattress you could sink into. Sometimes she has a hard time getting out of it because it was so comfy. Some shelves with books and knick knacks from all over the world were placed nicely on them. A few of her favorite daggers, a katana sword and a dirk were hanging on the walls over her bed.

Admiring her weapons was the boy, Percy Jackson. Yes, she knew who he was. She knew who these three were and everything about them. From one liking the color blue and having his mother dyeing food blue for him to Percy and Grover's relationship with their respective girlfriends.

Sometimes she really hates having a good memory. She remembers all the important information and useless crap at the same time.

Hearing a clearing of the throat, she spun around and saw them standing behind her waiting patiently. Realizing she spaced out while thinking, embarrassed, she smiled in apology and said "Sorry for letting you guys wait so long. Would you like something to drink at all?"

"Tea, Sarra, please." Chiron asked politely

"May I please have aluminum can?"

"Tea, please."

"Water, please."

Nodding her head, still smiling, Sarra quickly went to get what they asked for. Not a few minutes later she came back with what they asked for. Setting the tray down with their drinks on a folding table she had out and giving the designated glass to the correct person, she took a drink of her own water.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Right. Sarra, I know you haven't been on a quest since you were a teenager, but the Oracle has spoken to me and said that you were to go on this particular quest with these three."

Accepting this information pretty easily, Sarra said "What else did she say?"

"The quest involves a lost scroll that not I have the knowledge of, but you."

"I see. So the time has come for me to finally complete my task."

Sarra saw surprise on the three younger ones faces. Yes, she knows what this quest entails. Too bad she is not going to see the end of it.

A/N: First chapter to a new story. Did you like it or not? R & R please.

Yes, I know I added an extra 'r' to the name but this character is not me whatsoever. I might take some of my qualities and give them to her but otherwise a completely different character. I will give you her description in the next chapter. Percy and Annabeth are together in this and Grover is with his girlfriend (I forgot her name, so if you know it, tell me please). I don't know if I will pair someone off with Sarra yet. It will probably be another OC if I do. If you have thoughts on this let me know.

Anyway, thank you for reading.

-S


End file.
